


Of Tears and Bodysuits (and Mirrors)

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Mirror, Bodysuit appeal, Day 2: Bodysuit, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, Sexual Attraction, Shuuneki Smut Week 2015, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.:Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015 on Tumblr!:.</p><p>Kaneki and Tsukiyama have started to feel an attraction toward each other as they've grown closer... Could a ripped suit solve this tension between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tears and Bodysuits (and Mirrors)

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this got out late! Working extra at the job and moving has us busier than usual this week so we're late on getting out the smut days! This is written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015 on Tumblr~
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Tokyo Ghoul characters.

Kaneki spared a glance behind him as he heard a ghoul coming to attack him from behind. He jumped out of the way and let his superior kagune pierce through the ghoul's defenses and strike him down in a torrent of blood.

Him and Tsukiyama were currently in a battle of sorts with a gang of ghouls, even though they had just been passing through they managed to aggravate the ghouls enough for them to start fighting.

Even though they were outnumbered, Kaneki and Tsukiyama were more than a match for the group. It was almost...pitiful. Sad, really. And Tsukiyama was getting quite bored with it.

As Kaneki dispatched two more ghouls, Tsukiyama blocked the attack of an ukaku ghoul with his kouhaku, practically swatting the attack aside — and sliced through the ghoul's chest with an inexplicable yawn. Blood spurted upward. "Your skills are amateur." He said as he took out the sharpened kagune. He turned around to see a ghoul come within striking distance behind Kaneki.

Kaneki turned sharply and managed to avoid the sharp slice the ghoul made with his kagune, and roundhouse kicked him away and toward Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama lengthened his kagune and swiftly dealt the ghoul a fatal blow straight through his heart. Before he pulled it out Tsukiyama brought the ghoul close to whisper, "Only _I_ am allowed to even touch him." Then kicked him away with a quick laugh.

Kaneki turned to where the gang leader had been standing and idly heard something tearing when he did. Raising a brow, he looked around but didn't feel or see anything wrong. Shrugging it off, he went deeper into the alley to where the gang leader had went to. He signaled Tsukiyama to follow him as he did, knowing the ghoul would come.

And follow he did. Tsukiyama took out one last ghoul and followed after Kaneki like a lost puppy, eager to keep the half-ghoul in sight. He kept his kagune out and sharpened in case any other ghoul decided to join the fray.

The two followed after the leader's scent, occasionally spotting him flitting between streets and alleyways.

"He's running away..." Kaneki noted in a dull tone. Why would he start this in the first place if he was just a coward in the first place?

"So it seems, mon cheri." Tsukiyama chuckled.

Kaneki closed his eyes. "He saw our faces, it won't be good to leave him alive..." He turned to his 'sword.' "Take care of it?"

Tsukiyama bowed with a flourish before the half-ghoul, sweeping one leg behind him and crossing his kagune-protected hand over his heart. "Of course." He looked at Kaneki with a flirty smirk then was gone, already a blur down the alley in hot pursuit of the fool.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama's pause in following him had made the gang leader cocky that he'd outran his pursuers. He slowed his running to a jog as he looked behind him for any sign of both men and ended up cackling with laughter. How fortunate! And to have gotten a look at their faces too—

He hit a hard chest with a cringing gasp and fell back a few steps, only to see Tsukiyama standing before him with a lazy smile curled on his face. "Bonjour, monsieur."

Kaneki could hear the ghoul's screams from where he was standing and winced slightly. He decided to wait for Tsukiyama to finish, and stretched his muscles slightly. When he did, he once again heard the tearing sound.

His eyes widened when he realized what it must be. _Don't tell me..._ The half-ghoul thought as he inspected himself inconspicuously.

There was a slight rip from what he could see, but it didn't look _too_ bad. Still, Kaneki had to be sure. He slowly lifted his shirt by the hem and saw, to his horror, long tear marks ripping down the front and sides of his bodysuit, going down under his shorts for who knew how far. Kaneki twisted his back and cringed at the placement of the tears. Great.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama flicked his arm and blood flew off the kagune tip, hitting the alley wall with a distinct splatter. He increased his pace as soon as Kaneki's scent grew stronger in his nostrils; he breathed in and sighed at the delectable scent. Nothing could compare to it.

"Mission complete, mon ami." Tsukiyama spoke with a bow once he met up with his beloved half-ghoul again. He raised a purple brow, however, and Kaneki quickly pulling down his shirt. "Is something the matter...?" He was pretty sure no one got him, and he didn't smell a whiff of Kaneki's blood...

"It's nothing, let's just get to the apartment quickly." And with that, Kaneki pushed off the brick wall and walked back toward the street that would lead to the apartment him and Tsukiyama were renting. They would meet up with Banjou and the rest tomorrow for a bit of recon.

His brow rose higher but Tsukiyama didn't ask further, pegging it for Kaneki musing over something. He quickly caught up to Kaneki with his long legs as his kagune retracted and returned to its sac, and from time to time Tsukiyama would look over Kaneki with a fleeting glance.

It was almost ridiculous how much he cared for the boy, and it made him exceptionally happy.

Eventually the two arrived at their shared apartment and Kaneki opened the door with more force than intended in his haste to get to his room. It hit the side wall with a low bang but he was already gone, shutting his own door with his foot and taking off his shirt.

There was a full-body mirror in his room and he looked at his reflection while looking at his own self. Yep. This was bad. There were clearly more rips and tears in the suit that he hadn't even known about... He had to have gotten them in the fight, but when?

He inspected the shirt he threw off and saw that there was barely an indentation of scratches through the fabric. He matched it with his suit and cursing under his breath, he realized they matched. So some of the strikes from the ghoul gang had gotten through and managed to harm his clothing? This was just great...

He started to peel off his pants to inspect the rest of the damage when he heard his name being called.

"Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki froze mid-peel and turned his head. Please don't come in..."Yes, Tsukiyama-kun?"

"Ah, is everything alright? You seem to be a bit, ah," there was a brief silence as Tsukiyama searched for the correct term, "antsy." And that was putting it lightly.

"I'm fine." Kaneki replied quickly — too quickly. "Thank you Tsukiyama-kun, but I'd rather be left alone for a bit."

One could practically _feel_ the pout that graced the ghoul's face then. "Come now, Kaneki-kun. I thought we were partners, allies, friends even?"

Kaneki stilled at that. Well it was true... But he still didn't want the guy to see him like this. "I'm just saying, don't come in."

"What could it be, mon ami? Do you not feel comfortable sharing with me?" Tsukiyama lamented through the door with an especially drawn-out sigh. "I can help with whatever it may be Kaneki-kun."

Ugh, he had him. Tsukiyama _did_ make the suit after all... Maybe he could find a way to maybe... salvage it? "Fine, you can come in." Kaneki sighed and instantly heard the door open. "It has to do with the suit. It got damaged in the fight."

"Damaged? That's stra—"

Tsukiyama sucked in a sharp breath and stared. Rips adorned Kaneki's bodysuit and what Tsukiyama could see through them was absolutely... _divine._ "Tres bien." He whispered in awe, with a small tendril of drool rolling from his lips. Such skin, such flawless anatomy...

"I'm not entirely sure how the suit ripped when my shirt is barely touched either." Kaneki continued, his back still turned to Tsukiyama. He continued to peel off the pants. "I'm going to assume it was a freak accident."

Oh my. No, from what Tsukiyama was seeing, the bodysuit tearing was a gift from the Most High. The drool tendril rolled further down his chin as he tilted his head to get a better look at the rips crossing over Kaneki's round backside.

Kaneki twisted and turned his body to get a better look at himself. He muttered lowly under his breath when he saw a tear near his crotch area — how the hell did that happen?! "I thought you said this was battle-tough?" He grimaced in the mirror when he saw a tear made his tailbone visible and the hint of his crack.

"It was made that way, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama took a few steps forward but stopped when he saw the crotch-tear. Oh, _yes._ "Perhaps something is wrong with the material itself. Allow me to check for you, as the one who made the item. A tailor's eye will surely be enough to spot any..." Tsukiyama's eyes wandered over the half-ghoul again, "... _flaws._ "

Kaneki was too intent at looking over the damage to catch on to Tsukiyama's growing arousal, and just consented. "Fine. Hopefully you can fix it later..." He didn't like the suit at first (figuring that Tsukiyama was just being a pervert when making it for him), but it eventually grew on him and he realized that it actually helped and didn't get in the way of his flexibility or kagune.

Tsukiyama didn't plan to, not after he was done. But if Kaneki insisted...

Well.

Tsukiyama came forward with a leer stretching his lips and appreciatively took in the smaller body still observing itself in the mirror. Everything about him was inviting, and Kaneki was just so _dolce..._

The ghoul ran his fingers down Kaneki's back as he looked Kaneki over in the mirror, and promptly smiled to himself when the boy stood stock straight.

Kaneki stared at Tsukiyama in the mirror and frowned slightly. "You better not try anything..."

Tsukiyama leaned in closer, his lips dangerously close to the open section of skin on Kaneki's shoulder. He was all smiles as he spoke, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Kaneki sighed and rolled his shoulders as to make Tsukiyama back off slightly. "Hurry up then."

Tsukiyama didn't bother replying. He crouched to better _'examine'_ Kaneki's legs and ran his hands up the tears around the inside back of his thighs. He had to resist speaking his perverted thoughts aloud. "So much..."

"What?" Kaneki asked, refusing to shiver at Tsukiyama's touch.

"So much to work with..." Tsukiyama looked upward to feast his eyes on Kaneki's delectable backside. The ghoul rose, and with him his hands followed, curving over Kaneki's sides as much as they could without Tsukiyama's intentions becoming quite clear.

"Where to begin?" Tsukiyama murmured, and he traced a rip on Shiro's lower back, right above his target.

This was the trouble of having the skin-tight suit — it was almost like Kaneki was able to feel Tsukiyama's touches directly on his skin. "I don't care just as long as something gets done about it." Kaneki stated, keeping his eyes on their reflections in the mirror.

Tsukiyama smiled a Cheshire grin. That was as much an invitation as anything. He accepted with a low, "All right" and his hand rubbed the curve of Kaneki's fine backside. He dipped his fingers into the rips and nearly swooned at the soft skin.

Kaneki went rigid and hissed slightly, "Don't touch any... private areas, pervert." Oh Kaneki was fighting a blush.

"Don't worry Kaneki-kun, it's all in the name of tailoring. I would never do it otherwise unless you gave me permission..." Tsukiyama felt over Kaneki's naked back, pushing aside the ripped fabric.

"Sure." Kaneki said through gritted teeth. He was starting to realize how bad of an idea this was — he's never actually been touched like this before... And this was _Tsukiyama!  
_

"Hm." Tsukiyama actually bothered inspecting a small tear near his neck. "How strange that it only affected the bodysuit..." He then pulled it off slightly, exposing more skin.

Tsukiyama rubbed his other hand on Kaneki's arm. "You were quite lucky, mon ami." Those long fingers of his trailed across Kaneki's neck in a playful manner.

Kaneki swatted the hand away that was teasing his neck. "I know. So what about the fabric? I know I wasn't struck all over like this so why so many tears in different spots?"

"Strain from these few slashes may have caused it." Or filthy gnats...but that was a different story. "Turn around so I may have a better view."

Kaneki did so, his eyes meeting Tsukiyama's chest instantly and he gulped slightly. Were they really that close together?

Tsukiyama stepped back slightly, admiring the view as his eyes drunk in the full sight of his Kaneki-kun clad in the skin-tight suit. What was even better was the shreds here and there displaying oh-so delicious patches of creamy skin.

"Mmm, yep, definitely the issue here." Tsukiyama rubbed Kaneki's chest. "It looks like a few threads got loose, mon ami."

"And can you fix it?" Kaneki breathed out at the feeling of the older ghoul's hands moving around on his chest. He was already starting to feel goosebumps, and he really hoped that didn't affect... other parts of his body.

Tsukiyama hummed in thought. "I believe so. I will just need a few days to make it good as new—" An idea came to him then. "Oui," he purred. "But I'm going to need to take new measurements."

Kaneki raised a brow. "How come? Don't you have my measurements from before?"

"I do, but I'm afraid I left them in the last house. And you do need this fixed so..."

The white-haired boy sighed, "Fine. Just be quick about it."

Tsukiyama pulled measuring tape from his breast pocket — he was glad he packed stuff like that in situations like this — and started at the shoulders. He worked his way down, coming to the waist, when he saw with delight a slight bulge downstairs.

Kaneki shivered when he felt a ghost of a touch along the skin exposed around his hip-line. Tsukiyama stood even closer, his arms going around him to wrap the measuring tape around his waist.

The half-ghoul didn't dare to look up, keeping his gaze firmly straight ahead — right at the well-muscled chest that could be seen through the slightly unbuttoned light purple shirt. Was the air getting heavier and hotter around them?

Tsukiyama was fortunate Kaneki didn't look up at him, because his purple eyes were hooded as he gazed at the measurements and then at the half-ghoul's face. After mentally taking note of the measurement, he moved up with the tape to measure Kaneki's chest and licked his lips at the hard nipple that could be seen through the material. Yes, definitely thankful for the suit.

"Please extend your arms out, mon cheri." He said as his fingers wanted to brush against a hardened peak.

Kaneki complied without a reply. He extended his arms as though he were preparing to fly, and Tsukiyama jumped at the opportunity to feel him up further.

Tsukiyama barely resisted drooling when the bodysuit stretched and tore more as it went across Kaneki's ripped musculature. He let his curious hands roam Kaneki's arms as he pulled the tape measure from shoulder to fingertip, feeling the muscles tense and bunch beneath his skin. The air around them was getting hotter, and Tsukiyama was clouded by lust. He roamed Kaneki's body appreciatively with his eyes.

"Tsukiyama-kun...?" Kaneki hesitated slightly as he felt the lightning-like shiver race through him at where Tsukiyama ran his fingers over before it developed into further heat.

Heat swarmed his stomach and pooled lower in his groin at Kaneki's voice. "Hmm?" Tsukiyama flicked his hazy purple eyes to the boy as he measured — _and mapped_ — Kaneki's bicep. The ghoul didn't know how much longer he'd last.

Kaneki felt like his mouth was going dry fast and he swallowed. "You're... um, really close." He noted, their bodies were almost touching and the fraction of the space between them felt sizzling to the heat building.

"And is that such a bad thing?" Tsukiyama countered rather huskily, gently tugging at a rip along Kaneki's collarbone.

Kaneki's breath hitched slightly at the dramatic drop in Tsukiyama's voice and his actions. He could feel something start to stir inside him. "Y-Yes..." he mumbled, sounding unsure and he hated sounding weak, especially in the older ghoul's presence.

"Do you want me to move?" Tsukiyama asked, voice the same tone. He ran his finger down Kaneki's chest, right over his heart.

Kaneki's heart picked up speed, and Tsukiyama licked his lips at the delicious sound. Kaneki regained control a bit as he thought about Tsukiyama moving away from him...

He growled, and grabbed Tsukiyama's hand in his. "I want you to do your job." He tilted his head to the side as his grey eyes speared the ghoul in place. "Can't do that if you move away, now can you?"

Tsukiyama 'hmm'd in agreement and his eyes darkened in want. "True, I cannot. But if you want me to properly do my job..." Tsukiyama leaned in close, lips only a breadth away from Kaneki's own, "I'm going to need you to take that off."

Kaneki should have reprimanded the ghoul then, but he found he didn't have a care to. His eyes focused on the devilish smile those lips turned into before his eyes looked back up at Tsukiyama. "Then go on." He muttered the words, his breath fanning over Tsukiyama's lips and face.

Before Tsukiyama could do anything, Kaneki turned around, displaying his back to him and Kaneki once again could see their reflections in the long mirror.

Purple eyes took in every inch, every flaw and facet of Kaneki's pale skin, and before he could stop it — as if he'd even _want_ to — Tsukiyama was already slowly tugging off the bodysuit, starting at the neck, peeling back the fabric to Kaneki's shoulders. Torn sections fell to the floor once it was no longer connected to the bodysuit itself, and as more flesh revealed itself Tsukiyama looked up from Kaneki's enticing shoulders to capture his gaze in the mirror.

Kaneki never felt so aroused in his life, and it clearly showed thanks to the skin-tight suit. The half-ghoul felt Tsukiyama slowly wrap an arm around him. His hand went toward the front to start tugging the fabric more down, but his hand accidentally ran over a hardened bud. Hyper-sensitive, Kaneki moaned and the shock of the pleasurable sensation had Kaneki's body thrusting back.

His back-end met solidly with Tsukiyama's own hardness, and both men moaned at the contact. As Tsukiyama's fingers started running over the peak through the suit, his other hand braced itself against Kaneki's hip.

Kaneki couldn't help but move back against the hardness he felt poking him, and the slow-grinding they were doing was hypnotizing to him in the mirror. One of Kaneki's hands went upward and back to lace fingers in the back of Tsukiyama's head — who was almost leaning his face against Kaneki's neck — while the other went to clamp down on the hand holding his hip. He needed relief, and he needed it bad, so he started guiding the hand to his own problem downstairs.

Kaneki bit his lip when Tsukiyama's warm hand cupped his arousal, and a deep moan escaped him when the ghoul worked his fingers around the shaft. He arched into Tsukiyama, eager for more of that sinful touch against him, wanting more relief. Pleasure wracked him with every stroke and Kaneki chewed his lip back and forth in tandem.

Tsukiyama ground harder into Kaneki's backside as he mischievously took his hand off Kaneki's member, earning a low growl from the half-ghoul. "Why with the bodysuit when I can do this?" Tsukiyama breathed into his ear and dug his hand under a large rip just under Kaneki's stomach, reaching eagerly for the hard arousal awaiting him — and was awarded with a sharp gasp when he made contact.

Kaneki's back arched even more and his ass rubbed more into Tsukiyama's own hardness. Tsukiyama brought the bodysuit further down Kaneki's chest so he could tease the nipple more fervently. He started kissing and sucking at the skin on Kaneki's neck, his purple eyes darting to their mirrored reflection as he watched their lewd play — Kaneki red in the face and moaning as he ground back and forth against the hands on him in the front, and Tsukiyama dry-humping him in the back.

What they were doing was delectable enough, but the mirror gave the entire experience a new feel of its own. There was something so... _erotic_ with watching Kaneki and he grind against each other, and to see Kaneki's face so beautiful and pink with the rush moaning at what happened to him with every touch. It made the entire thing all the more surreal, arousing even. Tsukiyama pulled the bodysuit down lower, completely revealing Kaneki's muscular chest to them both, and continued with his ministrations on the boy's arousal.

Kaneki was gasping and moaning at the sensations — becoming completely overwhelmed and he bent over, feeling Tsukiyama grind against him better and he suddenly wanted to _feel_ Tsukiyama's hardness better.

"P-Pants..." Kaneki got out through moans and gasps as Tsukiyama stroked his member continuously. He licked his dry lips and continued in a desperate voice, "I want your pants off now." And the half-ghoul better accentuated his order by lifting his backside higher.

"Mmm." Tsukiyama bent over him and increased the pace of his grinding and toying fingers. He licked the shell of Kaneki's ear and whispered, "Of course." Like the obedient ghoul he was, then abruptly took away his playful hands to pop off the button of his pants. Tsukiyama squeezed Kaneki's backside before him and eventually did the same again to Kaneki's arousal, pulling the half ghoul back into Tsukiyama's chest — and very, _very_ noticeable hard flesh.

Tsukiyama hissed and groaned when Kaneki's hand moved the pants out of the way so he could grind against the boxers-clad hard length poking out from the fabric. The friction of being so close to skin-contact made it all the more hotter as Tsukiyama's length was squeezed tightly between cheeks, and Tsukiyama moaned loudly at the feeling of thrusting into that. The suit was just... too much.

It was time for that thing to come off. Completely.

Tsukiyama turned his face into Kaneki's neck and kissed the skin, the junction, his shoulder. He continued this path of hot kisses all the way to Kaneki's arm as his free hand worked its way under the suit to tug it down further. They shifted their grinding, working down the suit, and Tsukiyama became more fervent in his ministrations when he felt Kaneki's smooth, supple skin against him.

The ghoul made his way back up Kaneki's neck as he took Kaneki's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, bringing both conjoined hands in close to his chest. The other hand continued to pump Kaneki's flesh at a faster pace. Curious and clouded with need Tsukiyama lifted his gaze to the mirror and caught Kaneki's flushed, panting eyes staring right at him, almost lost in ecstasy.

Kaneki couldn't stop watching them, as Tsukiyama's large hand continued pumping his visible arousal. It really was becoming too much, and he whimpered. He wanted — no, _needed_ more.

His hands went down to grasp at the hand working him to get him to stop.

"Kaneki...?" Tsukiyama hesitated in a breathy voice, wondering if he done something to upset the boy.

Kaneki took in panting breaths. Just even Tsukiyama's touch was enough to get him going, it was difficult to resist letting Tsukiyama continue what he was doing.

He rested his head back on Tsukiyama's shoulder as he shifted against him, not once taking his eyes away from the mirror. "I need you to take care of this. Appropriately." Kaneki let a moment pass for him to recollect his breath, let his heart slow, before he said anything else. "Tsukiyama-kun, please...blow me. Right here, in front of the mirror."

Tsukiyama gaped. Did he just hear that right? It only took a second or two before it really dawned on the ghoul and  _oh_ , Kaneki just became the definition of sexy in Tsukiyama's books.

"Mon cher, it would be my  _pleasure_." Tsukiyama's giddiness broke through his voice as he went around the half-ghoul and instantly dropped to his knees. It's only ever been in his wildest dreams of doing something like this with his Kaneki-kun. For this to be reality is... simply one hell of a dream come true. He wanted Kaneki, more than anything now, he wanted no one else to ever see the boy in such a state.

Only  _him_ , Tsukiyama Shuu, could bring the boy to such ecstasies.

"Don't you dare bite down." Kaneki breathily warned as his hand settled in purple locks.

Tsukiyama smirked at him, a twinkle in his purple eyes, as he lifted the flesh to his lips and suddenly Kaneki was tightly grasping Tsukiyama's hair, crying out in a wordless gasp when everything he knew came to a startling halt and all he could feel was heat, heat, so much heat and goodness. He mewled when the ghoul took him all the way back to the throat and pulled out, his lips puckered firmly around the shaft, and gasped when Tsukiyama started a slow pace.

"Tsukiyama... Tsukiyama!" Kaneki moaned out through gasps and other lewd sounds that caused Tsukiyama's own arousal to grow increasingly hard.

He shifted his knees a bit to help with the pressure. He felt like he was getting drunk on Kaneki's heady scent — the boy's arousal and excitement made such a pleasant aroma that all Tsukiyama could do was moan and lick up the shaft back and forth.

Kaneki watched the bobbing head go down on him in the mirror and felt like he could release at just the lewd sight of it.

"Tsukiyam~aahh." Kaneki threw back his head when Tsukiyama did one particularly erotic swirl with his tongue right over the head and had to bite his lower lip to keep the sounds coming from his own mouth at bay. "F-Fahh—" He couldn't even get out the rest of what he was going to say before a cry of ecstasy escaped him and heat coiled tighter and tighter within his gut.

Tsukiyama didn't know what was making him harder, the sounds coming from Kaneki or the sight of the boy writhing in barely restrained shivers. Perhaps both. He ran his hands up Kaneki's thighs and squeezed his cheeks right as Tsukiyama sucked on the shaft and got a strangled moan in response.

Kaneki's legs started shaking, and Tsukiyama helped hold him up from potentially falling. "Tsuki—" Kaneki was cut off by a loud moan when he felt the sensitive tip hit the back of Tsukiyama's throat.

Tsukiyama had an impressive gag reflex so he kept taking more and more of the hard member until Kaneki started thrusting into his greedy mouth. Tsukiyama's eyes rolled back at the taste of the half-ghoul's pre-cum, and was now intent on tasting the main course as he continued to deep throat him.

Watching Tsukiyama blow him in the mirror made everything seem all the more dirty, and it further made the coil within wind and wind into a tightly compacted coil. Kaneki was breathing heavily and making mewls with every lick and suck his member endured. The heat was becoming too much for him, and Kaneki could feel his release approaching with every buck and thrust of his hips.

"I-I..." Face flushed, eyes tightly shut, Kaneki gripped Tsukiyama's hair tighter and tried to prolong the inevitable.

"Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama moaned out as he pulled back to catch his breath. Kaneki looked down at him, at Tsukiyama's bruised lips and flushed cheeks and lust-filled hungry eyes...

Catching his stare, the older man smirked and then lightly sucked on the weeping head, his teeth grazing it, and Kaneki lost it.

He came with a loud shout, thrusting forward completely into Tsukiyama's mouth as the rush of his orgasm ripped through him and sent the half-ghoul reeling for stability. Tsukiyama, much to his credit, managed to hold Kaneki upright as he swallowed his release right to the very last drop, and pulled off Kaneki with a slight _pop_ of his lips. The ghoul caught Kaneki's eyes and, with a grin, licked the cum from his face as it dribbled down his chin.

"I was right. Every part of you is delicious." Tsukiyama said, and Kaneki shuddered at watching the ghoul lick his fingers and around his mouth.

Kaneki didn't think much, he dived into Tsukiyama's arms and groaned as their lips crashed together. "Don't say such gross things," Kaneki uttered even as he continued kissing the man, tasting himself on him.

With an amused chuckle, Tsukiyama delved into the kiss enthusiastically, tangling his fingers in the boy's hair. Their kiss grew more heated the longer they stayed connected, and it wasn't helping any that Tsukiyama could feel the rough planes of Kaneki's muscled chest through his shirt — the only real thing keeping the two from having skin-on-skin contact.

They broke apart quickly to catch their breath and Tsukiyama took the opportunity to defy Kaneki with a simple, "No," followed up with a cheeky grin. He was darn happy to have tasted Kaneki Ken, and for the taste to have exceeded expectations. Tsukiyama wanted more, more, more, having Kaneki once like this wouldn't be enough for him.

Kaneki didn't say anything since Tsukiyama looked happy, but his gaze went down to the ghoul's problem. His shirt was pulled up slightly, and Kaneki could see the hard planes of muscles. Curious, his hand went to Tsukiyama's stomach and he marveled at the feeling as his hand started moving up the ghoul's stomach slowly... and he couldn't help but feel Tsukiyama's hardness through his boxers with his other hand.

Kaneki cupped and probed Tsukiyama's flesh through the boxers as he explored the rest of the ghoul under his shirt, leaving Tsukiyama choking on quiet moans and startled gasps of delight. Tsukiyama was shifting under his touches, desperate for more, but felt a little awkward asking Kaneki for what he really wanted.

Tsukiyama's breath hitched when Kaneki's exploring hand touched a sensitive peak on his chest, and his breathing stopped altogether when Kaneki looked at him.

"Lay down." Kaneki told him, and Tsukiyama didn't need to be told twice. He was on his back with Kaneki hovering over him.

The half-ghoul shoved Tsukiyama's shirt up to bunch around his underarms, displaying his chest and Kaneki eyed the two hard nipple peaks. Kaneki descended down and licked over one as a test, which sent a jolting sensation throughout Tsukiyama's body and he moaned, the hand in Kaneki's hair gripping the white strands tighter.

Kaneki found himself smirking as he brought the peak into his mouth and his other hand worked on pinching and rubbing the other one. The hand palming Tsukiyama's length slipped under the waistband of the boxers to firmly grab and stroke him.

Tsukiyama squirmed under Kaneki's touch, occasionally murmuring "Oh, oh," with every stroke of Kaneki's curious fingers. His sensitivity increased with every lick of that playful tongue and Tsukiyama couldn't help but arch into the half-ghoul above him, curving his neck to the side. "Ka-ne-ki~"

With one peak hard and sensitive enough, Kaneki moved to the other, moving the bud between his lips with gentle licks in all directions. His hand took to rubbing the first nub in circles.

He gazed up at the ghoul and saw him display his neck. A feeling welled up inside Kaneki, and he pulled away from the wet peak to lean further up and start licking and sucking on the pale column before him. His hand started moving faster, his thumb swirling around the head and catching the precum leaking there.

Tsukiyama gasped sharply and unintentionally bucked into Kaneki's hand with a low moan. His hand grabbed at the floor in an attempt to find stability but, fruitless, wiggled under Kaneki with every touch and lick brought upon him. He was just so sensitive!

Kaneki relished in making the man a complete mess like this. Only he was able to make Tsukiyama respond like this, and that made Kaneki smile against the ghoul's throat. "Would you like me to make you feel better?" Kaneki huskily spoke to the writhing man, holding Tsukiyama's erection firmly in his hand.

Tsukiyama didn't trust himself enough to speak so he eagerly and needily nodded an affirmative. He didn't want his voice coming out all weird and high-pitched, that would be so uncool!

Kaneki's eyes narrowed and he bit down on Tsukiyama's neck, just enough for the ghoul to feel some pain from it. "I can't hear you, speak louder." He practically ordered as his movements stilled on Tsukiyama.

The sound that came out of Tsukiyama was a mix between a gasp and a moan, and he grasped at Kaneki's back, feeling his problem harden downstairs. Assertive Kaneki always got his blood rolling, and mon Dieu was it sexy. "O-Oui!" Tsukiyama finally managed to answer shakily, squirming more from the ghostly sensations running through him. "Yes, yes!"

Kaneki's lips turned up and he started kissing his way down Tsukiyama's skin. "That's more like it." He whispered against heated, flushed skin.

He peeled back Tsukiyama's boxers and watched as the straining erection was released and Tsukiyama groaned loudly. Kaneki sat in between Tsukiyama's legs and admired the sight before leaning down to lightly lick the head of it, tasting the bitter taste of Tsukiyama's precum.

"A-Ah!" Tsukiyama jolted and curled his toes in anticipation. The ghoul was beyond ready for Kaneki; this was one of the things he'd been looking forward to from Kaneki for a long time!

Tsukiyama wiggled his body when delightful shivers raced up his spine. "K-Kaneki..."

Encouraged, Kaneki started to take more of the ghoul's member into his mouth. Tsukiyama's scent was most heady and intensifying here — it intoxicated Kaneki, and he moaned around the hard member in his mouth.

Tsukiyama spewed out all kinds of unintelligible remarks at the feeling, and Kaneki choked a bit at the thick member and pulled back slightly.

"Mon cher?" Tsukiyama asked breathlessly, a little worried about Kaneki pulling away. "I hope it isn't too..." he flushed furiously, "big, for you?"

Kaneki grasped the base, causing Tsukiyama to squeak and hurriedly put a hand over his mouth at the sound. Kaneki met his eyes as he leaned over the hard appendage. There was a challenging look in his gaze, and Tsukiyama's breath caught when Kaneki started taking him in his mouth again.

Just watching Kaneki suck him made him almost burst and his head fell back to the floor with a thunk! "Fantastique..."

Oh, what a marvelous feeling, _oh._

Kaneki was determined to suck Tsukiyama off after that comment of his. Despite the large size, Kaneki continued on with a bobbing motion, using his lips to press into the hard flesh as he moved up and down the shaft. His tongue circled around the head every now and then, getting almost wordless squeals and sighs from the man beneath him.

Kaneki's other hand journeyed downward, feeling up Tsukiyama's balls — that earned him a harsh jerk and plead. He continued licking and sucking, and Tsukiyama could feel himself getting so close—

"Ka-Kaneki—ohh," Tsukiyama tried to warn the half-ghoul that he was almost close.

Kaneki was lost in continuing to please the other man, and his hand drifted even more down, his finger pressed against Tsukiyama's entrance unexpectedly.

That made Tsukiyama's eyes go wide, and his body violently shook and rutted against the finger as he came with a shout of, "KANEKI-KUN!"

It came in fast and hot, surprising Kaneki with its intensity. The half-ghoul caught what he could but some spilled over his lips, dribbling from the corners of his mouth in tiny rivulets. He pulled back and wiped the cum off with the heel of his palm, swallowing tentatively.

Tsukiyama, meanwhile, was still lying in a euphoric daze splayed before Kaneki like a meal, with a silly grin on his face. "C'est magnifique..." he moaned out in awe.

Kaneki rolled his eyes fondly and smiled. He tucked Tsukiyama back into his boxers and buttoned his pants up before running his fingers up a sweaty chest and clamping Tsukiyama's face in his hands. He looked at Tsukiyama's dazed face and leaned down to kiss a cheek.

"Thank you," he told him, not really knowing what else to say...

"Non, merci beaucoup (thank you very much)." Tsukiyama took Kaneki in his arms and snuggled with the half-ghoul close on his chest. He pressed a warm kiss to Kaneki's forehead. "Should do that more often..." he mumbled.

Kaneki blushed, but didn't move away from the pleasant warmth as his eyes caught their hugging bodies in the reflection. Their actions started to cement in his mind, and even though Tsukiyama was just suppose to fix his suit... He was still happy they managed to resolve this _attraction_ between them.

So he smiled and turned his head so he could kiss the ghoul lightly on the lips. "You still really need to fix the battle suit."

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three will be posted soon~! ;)


End file.
